


Uptown Funk (Dance Party)

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Just Tumblr Thoughts [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Ficlet, Uptown Funk, dance fluff, dance party, not much more to say, tumblr responces, west-allen dance party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested on tumblr to have Barry and Iris dancing to Uptown Funk and Joe joining in.<br/>This is what I created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uptown Funk (Dance Party)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enjorlas-in-the-impala](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=enjorlas-in-the-impala).



"Barry… Iris… What are you doing?" Joe asked coming to a dead stop.  
“Having a dance party!” Iris answered.  
“C’mon, join us Joe!” Barry said, grinning widely.  
Iris took her father’s hands and pulled him to their makeshift ‘dance floor’, “Yeah daddy, join in!”  
Joe laughed, “I don’t know…”  
“Oh my god! Uptown funk!” Iris said spinning around to grab Barry by the wrists, “Bear, this is our jam!”  
Joe couldn’t help but laugh as Barry and Iris did a goofy dance to the song, with a small sigh as Barry and Iris glanced at him at the same time, their looks clearly saying ‘c’mon, dance!’ Joe gave in and joined the two in their wild dance party.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!  
> Leave comments and kudos :)


End file.
